Weapon Generation Guide (Chapter)
Intro As the Verdish Empire evolves weapon customization can get to be a little overwhelming if you're not sure what kind of weapon you're looking for. In the Weapon Forge page you can find some information on the standardized weapons that the empire offers, but each style usually has different variants that change how a weapon functions. Here is the quick list of the major common options: * Generation 6 * Generation 7 * Generation 8 * Mizu Style * Tsuchi Style Weapons are complicated, especially at higher-levels of play! So sometimes I find the following sectionscan help you to narrow down a field of weapons: 1-Handed Weapons As far as functionality goes, 1-handed weapons have 3 categories: * Shield Arms * Backup Weapons * Dual Weapons Shield Arms Shield arms have a lot of variety, meant to cover the potential applications of any desired approach. However, over time there have been four shield arms that the empire finds to be most useful: Kodachi - The preferred choice of the most elite shieldsmen. This weapon is one sided and can be difficult for some fighters to adjust to. However, mastery of a one sided blade will allow you to abuse it's lower profile blade. A Kodachi has a full blade. Tsurugi - A popular well rounded sword. It is slower than the other two most popular weapons but does have a two sided blade. A Tsurugi has a full blade. Kentanbo - This weapon is a lot like the Tsurugi but has a shorter blade to maximize mid-range attack speed. This weapon is a favorite among fighters who would rather not focus on 1-sided weapon mastery. The Kentanbo does not have a blade in the lower part of the weapon and is unable to strike with it. Kukri- This weapon is focused on maximizing 'wrap-shots'. The curve is so effective that it finds itself on this list, even though the weapon is not as well balanced as the others on this list. kodken.jpg|Kodachi (Top), Kentanbo (Bottom) tsur.jpg|Tsurugi 22045973_10155357154504064_2436763342983100414_n.jpg|Kukri Backup Weapons Backup weapons can really be anything. Ultimately you're probably using this weapon to sneak an attack on an aggressor. As such I believe the kukri is likely to be the best option for most applications like this. (At least where 1-handed weapons are concerned) Dual Weapons Using two weapons at once can be as varried as anything else, however two distinct styles have proven themselves to be the most powerful options: Flow-Style - Flow style utilized two long ranged blues, traditionally katanas. In this style you make wide, max range shots on different targets on your opponent. Katanas seem to have the best balance for this style but the uchigatana has been used by other fighters as well. Intercept-Style - This style is a bit more archaic and less-effective in modern Verdite. But the basic idea is that you designate one weapon to block enemy attacks, and counterattack with a longer blue. If I am being honest, if this style interests you, it is better to use a buckler instead of a designated sword. 2 3 4 5 6 7